Such a Lovely place
by tiki-tiki
Summary: Ｌと月はある島に到着するが…。L and Light arrive at the island , but ….


Title :Such a Lovely place  
Author:ちきー  
DATE:2007/08/27  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:NC-17  
Category:Romance,Drama,AU  
Paring:L/Light  
Warning:slash,Sexual Situations  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。

「うわ、すごい！」

白い砂浜に、どこまでも澄んだ青い海。どこかの絵葉書でしか見れないような風景が月の前に広がっていた。

「気に入りましたか？」

「こんな良い所だなんて思ってなかった」

海からの風が服をはためかせる。肌をなぞった風が気持ち良かった。乱れた髪を押さえて、背後にいた竜崎を振り返った。

いつもの、白いロングTシャツにジーンズ、踵を履き潰したスニーカー。ジーンズのポケットに両手を突っ込み、背を丸めた猫背の竜崎。風で髪がなぶられるのをかまわず、僕を苦しいほど凝視していた。こんな美しい島の風景の中、竜崎の存在だけが浮いているようだった。

「気に入りましたか、月君？」

砂塗れの足を頓着せず、ジーンズの裾を掻いた。

「あぁ、とても。もっと早くに来るべきだったよ」

「気に入って頂けて良かったです」

ざぁと波が打ち寄せ、引いていく。繰り返されるその音が心地よい。瞳を閉じて、波の作り出す音を聞いた。時間さえゆっくりと流れているようだった。

「本当に良い所だな」

「早く来てくだされば良かったのに…」

拗ねた様に竜崎が呟く。

「仕方ないだろう。忙しかったんだから」

竜崎に笑いかけると、彼は眼を見開いた後、視線を彷徨わせた。それから、僕に視線を合わせると、ぽつりと言った。

「今、貴方と共に居れて嬉しいです」

「僕も竜崎と来れて良かったよ」

隣に立った竜崎の手が微かに僕の手に触れた。僕は竜崎がそこにいるのを確認するように彼の手を握った。握り返してくれる竜崎の居る事が、胸の奥が痛むほどに嬉しかった。

「よしっ」

靴と靴下を脱ぎ捨て、膝まで裾を捲り上げると、波打ち際へ歩いた。

「気持ちがいい」

ひんやりとした海水が足を擽った。足の裏の砂が削られ、さらさらと流れる感触が心地よかった。そして、打ち寄せて引き返す波が僕の足を沈めていく。

幼い頃、粧裕とどちらが長く立っていられるか競争したのを思い出した。こんな単純な遊びが楽しくて、父や母に呼ばれるまで浜辺で遊んだ。僕と粧裕の勝負の結果はいつも同じ。足が埋まってくるとバランスが取れなくて、いつも粧裕は尻餅をついた。お尻が濡れて泣く妹の手を引いて起こしてやったから、僕たちのゲームは常に引き分けだった

「楽しそうですね」

いつの間にか口元が笑っていた。微かに笑う僕を竜崎が眇めていた。

「楽しいよ。竜崎も入ったら？冷たくて気持ちがいい」

「遠慮します。月君こそ暑さで倒れますよ？」

波が打ち寄せないぎりぎりの砂浜で、指を銜えてじぃと僕を見ている竜崎。彼はこんな子供の遊びをしたことがあるのだろうか？僕は竜崎の推理・思考パターンを知っていても、彼自身のことは知らない。

「倒れるわけないだろう、馬鹿竜崎」

「馬鹿って言いましたね、この…げっ！」

足元を流れる波を蹴り上げたら、いい具合に竜崎の口に直撃した。涙目になり舌を出して海水を吐き出す世界の名探偵を見れるなんて僕くらいだろう。悦に浸っていたら、いつの間にか傍に降りてきていた竜崎が僕と同じように海水を蹴り上げた。

口に入りはしなかったが、頭からぽたぽたと海水が垂れて来る。

「やったな」

「一回は一回です」

もうその後は海水だけでなく砂まで蹴り上げ掬い上げ、僕たちの着ていた服はひどい有様で、竜崎を巻き込んだ遊びは負けず嫌いの子供達のそれだった。

「はぁ…疲れた」

砂浜に腰を下ろした。波が僕を濡らしていくが気にならなかった。

「…尻が濡れますよ」

「今更だ。それに誰が濡らしたんだよ？」

「それはお互い様です。あ…」

いつもの癖で指を銜えたら、しょっぱかったのだろう。顔を歪めた竜崎を笑う。あぁ、なんてよく僕は笑っているのだろう。笑いながら、そんな事を思っていたら、ぐいと頭を引かれ塩辛い舌が入り込んだ。僕も竜崎の首に手を回し、今度はどちらがキスの主導権を握るか争った。

「はっ、ふ…」

「口直し、できました」

にやりと笑った竜崎の顔に海水を掛けた。

*** *** ***

「ニア、これを」

ＳＰＫの本部で玩具に囲まれているニアに差し出されたのは、筐体のほとんどが溶け原型を留めていないラップトップ。溶けた筐体からは、形を変えたパーツが覗いていた。

ラップトップは日本で夜神と住んでいた女が、彼のものだと証言した。

「可能な限りデータを取り出してください」

レスターにそう命じると、ニアは再び玩具を弄り始めた。

*** *** ***

浜辺からは覗けない位置に立てられたコテージ。潮風が吹き付けると言うのに、外観は荒れた様子もなかった。この島は僕達以外は許可されない。元から施錠などされていないドアを開いた。

コテージの中も手入れがされていた。最低限の電気機器に家具。意図的に部屋からは時計が外されていた。

「月君が何時いらしてもいいように、近くの島の住人に管理をお願いしていました」

「竜崎…」

「テラスにどうぞ。夕日が素晴らしいそうですよ」

促されてテラスに出た僕の目の前に、何にも妨げられない赤橙の夕日がゆっくりと海に沈むところだった。海がオレンジ色に染まっている。夕日から伸びる黄金の光が美しかった。

何故なのかその光に触れたくなった。赤橙に燃える夕日から差し伸ばされた光。だが、それは愚かな行為だと分かっていたので、僕は動きたがる腕を留めた。

「ずっと一緒にいます」

腕を引かれ、竜崎に抱きこまれる。背がしなり、骨を砕くほどの抱擁だった。僕は竜崎の頭を掴むと、深く、お互いの体液を共有するようなキスを仕掛けた。キスの勢いは止まらず、僕達はコテージの外壁にぶつかった。その衝撃で結んだ唇が解ける。

「はっ、あ…」

「っ…」

竜崎に壁に押し付けられ、脚の間に膝が入った。開かされた脚の踵が浮く。竜崎の首に腕を回しバランスを取ると、再び始まったキスの間にゆるゆるとお互いを擦り付けあう。重なった下肢は熱を伝えた。

服越しの刺激では物足りない。そう思ったのは僕だけじゃなく、竜崎もだった。背から中に入り込んだ竜崎の手が僕のシャツを脱がせた。外気にさらされ、ぽつりと立ち上がった乳首に竜崎の舌が絡んだ。

「ふぁ、あっ…！」

噛み付かれた乳首が引かれる。痛みよりも快感が勝って、普段より高い声を漏らした。

竜崎の髪に手を差し入れ、髪を掴み引き上げる。色を変えた互いの視線が合う。乱れ始めた呼吸を漏らす唇に噛み付いた。右から、左から、角度を変え何度も口付ける。

擦り付けられた竜崎のものが熱く硬い。僕は二人の間に手を差し入れると、竜崎のジーンズを緩めた。

「月君…」

腰を抱いていた腕が、乱暴に僕をコテージの中へと引き摺り入れた。大きなソファーに放り落とされる。とっさに背もたれを掴んだので、床に転がる無様な真似は避けられた。

「竜崎！何を…」

いきなり突き飛ばされた文句を言ってやろうと開いた口は途中で止まった。

シャツを脱ぎ捨てながら僕に近寄ってくる竜崎。キスの間に切れて滲んだ血をちろりと舌が舐めた。開いたジーンズからは、濃い茂みが覗いていた。浜辺で遊んだ姿からは想像できないが、竜崎は僕が全力を出せる相手でもあったのを思い出した。

僕を見下ろして来る竜崎を見ながら下肢を緩めた。晒された肌を強い視線が犯す。ずくりと腰に感覚が溜まった。

ジーンズを脱いだ竜崎が、広げた脚の間に入り込む。僕の脚に絡んだ服を抜き去ると、両手が踝から内腿を撫で上げ、舌が臍から胸へと這い上がる。

「っ…、ぁ…」

小さな快感が積み重ねられ、体が震え始めた。思わずびくりと体が跳ねた所には、濃い赤が刻まれる。

「あぁ、月君です」

竜崎の口から感嘆の溜息が漏れた。それにさえ体が震えた。踵を取られ、足の指一本一本を銜えられる。ぴちゃりと竜崎の舌が音を立てる度に、下肢はどんどん重くなるのに、まだ触れられていない。

「竜崎…」

腿に吸い付いている頭を掴み、竜崎の唇に雫を漏らす頭を擦り付けた。

「いい顔です」

下から伸びてきた手が僕の唇に触れた。

「いい顔？どんな？」

唇に触れた指を銜えた。指先は相変わらず荒れている。中に入ったら痛いかもしれない。

「快感で瞳が潤み、頬が上気しています。吐く息も荒く熱っぽい。…それに、私の指を喜んで銜える月君はひどく卑猥です」

竜崎が話す間、僕に銜えさせた指は３本になった。まだ今日は与えられていない竜崎の変わりに、唾液を絡めた舌で包み、じゅぶと音を立てて頭を動かした。下から見上げている竜崎の喉が鳴った。

僕だけを動かせる竜崎に、もう一度、竜崎の薄い唇に僕を押し当てて促した。

了承の返事代わりに、僕が竜崎の口に消えていく。喉の奥を大きく開き、根元まで一気に包んだ。

「ん、ん、ん…」

僕が竜崎の指を銜える動きと同じく、竜崎が僕を銜える。舌が先端を擽ると、快感で閉じた目蓋までが震えた。一際、きつく吸い上げられ、僕は竜崎の指を離してしまった。

「あ、くっ…！」

濡れた指が後孔の口に触れる。僕は両足をソファーに上げ、竜崎の指が入るのを助けた。口を過ぎ、慎重に進められる指。中で広げられ、壁を撫でる。時折、からかう様に前立腺に触れる指が溜まらなかった。

「竜崎、もういい。早、くっ」

「ですが…」

「早く、中に！」

竜崎の指だけじゃ足りない。もっと質量のある、もっと熱いもので僕を満たして欲しい。竜崎がソファーに乗り上げるのを待たず、自ら竜崎の上に腰を落とした。

「あっ、ああああ！」

一気に貫かれる。瞬時に爪先から脳天まで電気が走った。

「あ、あ、……」

久しぶりの竜崎に僕の体が喜んだ。嬉々として竜崎に絡む。

「月、君…。きつい、です。少し緩めて下さらないと動けません」

締め付けられる痛みに眉根を寄せる竜崎。動けないと言う割には、僕の中に挿出する細かい動きは止まらなかった。

「竜崎…、あ、あっ、緩めて…」

腹を打つほどに勃ち上がった僕のものが雫を溢れさせている。竜崎の手が熱くなったものを包んだ。

「んっ、あぁ…」

徐々に竜崎の突き入れが大胆になる。部屋には肌を打つ音が響いた。

竜崎の熾す快感に仰け反らせた首筋が、熱く湿った呼吸で焼かれる。腰を固定されて、下からずんずんと突き上げられた。掴まれた肌に竜崎の爪が食い込む。きっと三日月型の竜崎の爪の跡が残るだろうと思うと、僕は笑っていた。

「ひあっ！」

一転、竜崎の動きが浅いものに変わる。大きく張り出した頭に前立腺をぐりと潰され、捏ねられた。強烈な快感にソファーについていた腕の力が抜け、竜崎の上に崩れた。力の抜けた体を抱きとめてくれる。

倒れこんだ竜崎の肌は微かに汗ばみ、いつもは感じない竜崎の匂いがして美味しそうだった。その思いのままに、ぺろりと肌を舐めた。

「月君…」

「ん…」

快感で潤んだ視界の中、竜崎を見上げた。バランスを取る必要のなくなった腕を竜崎の首に回し、間近になった竜崎の顎のラインに舌を這わせた。

「っ…、月君…」

僕に絡む竜崎の手と貫くスピードが速くなる。じゅっじゅっと粘性のある水音が、竜崎の荒くなった呼吸に紛れて僕の耳に聞こえていた。

揺れる竜崎の頬に手をあて、彼の唇にキスを落とす。快感で犯された体は僕の思うようには動かず、竜崎の唇ではなく、口の端に辿りついていた。気づいた竜崎が角度を変えてくれ、今度は僕の唇は竜崎のものと深く合わさり、口腔に浸入した舌を迎えてくれた。

くちゅくちゅと粘膜を擦り合わせる行為が気持ちがいい。夢中で竜崎の舌を吸っていた。

「りゅ…」

キスを中断され、体勢を変えた竜崎に足を抱え込まれた。貫く角度がまた変わって、僕の口からは甘い悲鳴が上がった。

「はっ、あああ！」

「くっ…」

中の竜崎が膨れ、僕は抱いていた頭から手を離し、背に爪を立てた。竜崎の抑えた唸り声が耳に届き、頭を埋めた僕の首元を噛まれた。突き入れる動きが、激しいが単調のものに変わる。僕も絶頂までもう少しのところまで来ていた。

竜崎の耳元に唇を寄せ、言葉を吹き込んだ。大きく目を見開いた竜崎の顔が僕を見る。僕は成功したのを知った。

「は、くっ…！」

竜崎が唸り、僕の中で熱が広がった。二度、三度と続けて吐き出される白い熱が中から僕を焼いた。

悔しそうな竜崎の顔を見下ろし、僕も満足して二人の間に白濁を放った。

二回戦からはベッドに移動した。体液でまみれた体をバスルームで洗い流す。最中、隙があれば、互いに触れようとする手を止めることは出来なかった。結局、バスルームでも貪り合って、くたくたに疲れた体をなんとか動かし、新しいシーツをおざなりに掛けたベッドで絡み合って眠った。

けれど、あれだけ疲れたのに、闇の濃い深夜に僕は目を覚ました。隣には竜崎が眠っていた。口を軽くあけ、瞳を閉じる様は妙に可愛く見えてしまった。薄い唇に触れると寝息を指に感じる。不意に目蓋が熱くなっていた。

竜崎の瞳が閉じられるのを見るのは、あの時以来だ。

そっと頬に触れた。あの時とは異なる安堵感が沸き起こった。もう一度、静かに竜崎の耳に言葉を吹き込んだ。

窓の外の暗闇に波の音が響く。それ以外は何も音がない部屋にその言葉は響いて、言葉を言った僕の中にも染みた。やっと吐き出せた言葉。今は眠っているけれど、その言葉の受け手が居る。

ぽつりと頬が濡れた。

竜崎を起こさないよう静かにベッドから降りた。コテージは意図的に時計を排除している。リビングに脱ぎ捨てた服を拾い上げ、海に入る前にポケットにしまったはずの時計を探る。

「あれ？」

だが、どのポケットを探っても見つからなかった。

「…月君？どうかしましたか？」

寝室へ繋がるドアが開き、竜崎が立っていた。寝起きの頭はいつもより乱れていた。

「ごめん、起こしたね。ポケットに時計を入れていたはずなんだけど、どこかで落としたみたいだ。たぶん、浜辺だと思う」

「明るくなったら探しに行きましょう」

「…いや、いい」

「夜神さんに貰ったものだと話してくれませんでしたか？」

「そうなんだけど、もういいんだ」

「月君？」

「あの時計がなくても、もう大丈夫だから」

手にしていた服を落としてベッドに戻ると、背から竜崎に抱き込まれた。首の後にキスをされ、僕が言った言葉を返される。

頬を爪の短い手が拭った。

*** *** ***

「おっと」

ジェバンニが砂浜で何かに脚を取られて、たららを踏んだ。

「何かあるわね」

しゃがみこんだハルが見つけたのは、砂に埋もれた時計。ＮＡＳＡ公認のクロノグラフ。

「時計？何故ここに？」

息を吐きかけ砂を落とした時計は、砂や海水にまみれても丈夫に動いていた。時計には使用感があり、誰かのものだったのが分かった。

「見せてください」

ハルはよたよたと浜辺を歩いてくる子供に時計を手渡した。ニアは手の中の時計を綿密に調べ、底の部分がほんの微かに動く事に気づいた。

「工具はありますか？」

レスターが肩から掛けたバッグから取り出し、ニアに手渡した。

「ジェバンニ」

ニアに呼ばれたジェバンニが寄ると、時計と工具を突き出された。

「時計の底を外して下さい」

くぼみに工具の先端をあて、力任せに底の部分を時計から引き剥がした。すぐさまニアがジェバンニの手から底の部分を奪う。

ジェバンニは無礼なニアの行動にむっとしたが、いつもの事だと溜息を吐いた。

ニアが手に入れた底の部分には、几帳面に折り畳まれた紙が収められていた。紙を開くと線の細い文字で名前が書かれていた。最後のアルファベッド"Ｔ"の文字が長く尾を引いていた。

浜辺を見下ろす丘に建つコテージにたどり着いた。コテージの裏はテラスになっており、朝に夕に太陽が海を染めるのを見ることが出来るだろう。波の音も激しくなく、ゆったりと過ごすには最適だった。

ドアを開けた。この島にはこのコテージ以外、建物がない。レスターの報告によると、近くの島の住人が管理を委託されているとのことだった。

コテージの中は所有者がいつ遊びに来てもいいように整えられていた。だが、それも今日までだった。先ほど連絡を入れ、管理は終わりだと告げた。結局誰も訪れることのなかったコテージは潮風に滅びるだろう。

「手入れをしなくては、すぐに潮風でぼろぼろになりますよ。管理を続けさせず良かったのですか？」

「もう所有者はいませんから」

何も怪しいと思われるものが出てこず、ＳＰＫの捜査員は捜索は不発だと思っていたがニアは違った。

乗り込んだヘリが島から離れるにつれ、コテージは小さくなり、終には見えなくなった。僅かな振動の中、ニアはコテージに置いて来たものを思い返していた。

一つは浜辺で拾った時計。紙を収め直し、外した底の部分も元に戻した。もう一つは夜神のラップトップから復元したデータを打ち出した紙。

ハルの言う通り、手入れのしなくなったコテージはすぐに潮風で痛み、倒れるだろう。時計も紙もコテージと共に廃れていく。いずれ時計は針の動きを止め、打ち出した紙はインクが色褪せ、いつしかそこに書かれた文字も読めなくなる。

復元され打ち出したデータは、何重にも暗号化されていた。ニアが幾度も催促して、やっと解読されてきたのは、夜神宛ての手紙だった。ニアは他者の手紙を盗み見る罪悪感は全く感じなかった。ただ、そこに書かれていた文章と、それを書いた人物が、自分の抱いていた印象とはずいぶんとかけ離れていて、戸惑いを感じたが。

そして、浜辺に落ちていた時計の中の紙切れ。そこにあったのは、「L Lawliet」の文字。先代の名前が書かれた紙が何故ここにあったのか知るすべはない。

ニアは本部に戻り次第、キラ事件の終結を告げるつもりだった。

*** *** ***

『　月君へ

これをお読みという事は、私は貴方に負けたのですね。  
私を負かした感想はいかがですか？勝利に酔っていますか？  
私がいなくなって、少しはつまらないと感じて頂けると嬉しいですね。

いまさら何故こんな手紙を、と月君はきっと思われていることでしょう。  
この先、月君が歩むのは、誰にも理解されない孤独の道です。  
茨で出来ているかアスファルトで覆われているかは分かりませんが。  
ただ、それが安穏ではないことだけは確かです。  
それを理解されていますか？

貴方はとても精神の強靭な方です。私が出逢った中で最もと言っていいでしょう。  
ですが、どんなに強くても必ず弱る時が来ます。

その時には、ほんの少しでいいです。何も考えずに休みなさい。  
何もかもです。貴方の相手も味方も、私のことも。  
厳重な監視の中、そんな暇はないと思われるでしょうね。

ですから、月君にプレゼントです。  
それが何かなのかは別にしてありますが、きっと月君なら分かるでしょう。  
私からのものなどいらないと言わずに使いなさい。必要なものは全て用意してあります。  
何も企みなどありませんよ。  
ですが、そうは言っても、きっと月君は徹底的に調べるのでしょうね。  
それでいいです。それが正しいです。  
私はただこれからの貴方にプレゼントを贈りたい。それだけです。

それではお元気で。

貴方の友人より　』

ＥＮＤ


End file.
